Talk:Mandragor Root
Anyone know where is the best place to farm them and the build to farm them ? (for the sweet tooth title). --Benoit flageol 16:49, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Jahai Bluffs and Arkjok Ward are filled with lots of Mandragor, and it's an easy access from Sunspear Sanctuary. Shadow Form or Spell Breaker based farming works okay. Not sure about specific builds. (T/ ) 16:52, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :I admit I haven't tried it, but does Shadow Form actually work against Mandragor? I know I have a bit of a hard time (not insurmountable, but annoying) keeping enchantments up there, because the Imps use Chilblains, which as we all know removes Shadow Form. I can see VWK farming working... but this is all just "armchair farming," haven't actually tested it. Zaq 17:07, 24 March 2007 (CDT) ::Hmm, perhaps it was just a lucky day for me, they didn't seem to be too hot on the Chilblains. Maybe it was because I took out the Imps first. :S If nothing else, those skills will allow you to run away. And yeh, VWK, Vengeful Weapon, etc. seems like it would work. I'm also thinking about a solo Virulence/Death Necro farmer with Disease skills? Could keep hitting those and running. (T/ ) 19:06, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :::I doubt that Rt/Me Vengeful Farmer would work even in hard mode. Chilblains from the Imps can strip SV and AV, thus leaving you quite vulnerable to Mandragor Slither, which can use Distracting Blow to interrupt Vengeful Was Khanhei (despite the 3/4 casting time, AI tends to have higher reflexes and thus can interrupt skills within 3/4 casting time. I even had faced situations that the AI interrupted 1/4 casting time skills). Although you are quite smart on casting Arcane Echo beforehand, you must be really quick on doing so. Mantra of Resolve can be used to counter the Mandragor Slither disruption, but they can freely use Wild Blow to end it, THEN use Distracting Blow. I'm not sure of Stoneflesh Aura by Stoneflesh Mandragor would reduce damage from life steal by VWK but I'm assure that you won't be attacking or moving anyways when he use Ebon Hawk.--Dark Paladin X 06:48, 11 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Confirmed, Mandragors aren't farmable with VWK, even in Normal Mode. It is because Stoning and Headbutt deals more damage (+100 damage to be exact) than it can steal.--Dark Paladin X 04:37, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::::yay. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:30, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Can farm with VwK just take a R/Mo ( or Mo/R ) that has Serpents Quickness, Quickening Zephyr, Tranquility ( to make mandragors enchant more ) ,essence bond, balthazars spirit, life barrier and blessed signet. May 11, 2009 - Mandragor Root farming week Welcome to Mandragor Root farming week. Cope Land 16:19, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Builds? :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 16:20, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'd like some suggestions yes. I have no qlue. SF doesn't really work I beleive, due to life steal. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:23, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::If you are like me dont know where the Mands are in Arkjok, best to come from Yohlon and in the southern part of the map. 1 run with full henchies earned 2 roots (average) :S Vnyuszi 17:25, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::People have gone insane , 10-15k each root O_O--BioSpark 17:28, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::::If you're interested, Sabway works. GW-Topinambour 18:03, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Everything works. The trick behind getting any drops is solo, tho. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:05, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Try perma + bonder-support :::::::: Also try shadow of haste + some awesome combo that lets you kill one of them. In addition, does using Hard Mode let you grab more of these? OK say you are like me and you hate assassins? Any semi-decent farming areas? 03:14, 12 May 2009 (UTC)Agent K :600HP didn't work pretty good because of the necros casting chilblains and remove the important ench. spellbreaker don't last long enough =( The only thing that has worked for me is just ritualist spirit spammer with vanguard assassin support in normal mode. Get a few spirits down, launch the assassin, retreat, putting down spirits when you can. It's not super fast but you can go solo and everything that drops is yours. Add in a friend on mm or just about anything else and you'll steam roll. Shambolica 11:23, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, SF DOES work - the lifesteal skills are spells, and thus do not work on a perma. The only skills that can damage you are the imps' Signet of Agony, which they seem reluctant to use at least in NM, and the warriors' Headbutt (a touch skill), which they will spike you with as soon as possible. However, bring Death's Charge and Shadow Refuge, and these aren't really a problem. I ran a sliverform build with EVSH and the above heals, and as long as you don't aggro too many Mandragor Terrors at once, the farm is quite easy. Also, I'd suggest running in NM, not HM: The "mode" does not really affect trophy drops, and the Mandragor have less of a tendency to scatter in NM than in HM. 14:14, 12 May 2009 (UTC) You people might want to have a look at how loot scaling works before discussing this further... --Pixelz 16:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :In the case of loot scaling it does have a similar effect on how many drops you get for things like this. So it is really a choice of balance, there are things exempt from loot scaling. Dyes, scrolls, rare crafting materials,green items, and if you bother doing it in hm skill tomes. So if doing this in HM you will have a similar amount of roots but a much greater chance of getting tomes, scrolls, dyes, and golds. Also there is the thing about it being a full party of henchmen. See by h/h ing it you end up with a small number of roots and everything else is wasted. If you could do this with a party of leechers then theoretically you would get a greater number of drops in both roots and items. That doesn't work out that great though, and since the amount of points to be gained aren't that great you won't get many leechers. For me, I am soloing it. It is more profitable that way in both roots and items. Why bring others when I can get more money myself. Also there is the problem with loot scaling in general. I have talked with a few groups that are farming, this is entire 8 man groups and guess what, about half of them don't get any roots on the run. So, while I may get less roots than the average of a group of 8, I am getting the average of them. Meaning I won't get 5 per run usually, but I will almost always get more than 2. So if you have a group of 8 go out and 1 of them gets 3 2 get 2, 3 get 1 and 2 end up with 0 for the run (which is accurate based on the groups I talk to) versus me going out and getting an almost guaranteed 2 or 3. I have never gotten less than 2 and my max for one run is 5. It seems that it is based on what the average a group would get at least from experience. So, the question of "is soloing better than grouping" is answered by luck. If you are lucky and get 3 to 5 drops per going out even if no one else gets a single drop then no. If on the other hand you aren't extremely lucky then I would say soloing is better just for the nonscaling items you can pick up. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 13:22, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::O.k. I guess I had just been unlucky my last two runs were 11 roots and then 14 roots, and I am alone so solo appears to be much much better. This makes up for the bad ones at least. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 14:09, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::I go solo and still only get 4 when "lucky". Go figure. Glad I got my 15 roots tho ... Eventually --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:38, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::lol... I had 13 on a mule I had planned on using for my Sweet Tooth title... Well, I forgot to use them, so I only had to farm 2 :P --Macros 20:29, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::The trick I use is to basically go straight across to the water kill Enadiz and then the Plant necro boss then work your way back to the entrance from Yol. It seems to work very good I tried it a few times and got lows, then a few times got 11 to 14 each run. Sold those, and now its a mix. Im not sure what calculations go into it, but I am thinking something has changed. I am wondering if when they put this guy in they may have made a change to the code. I am definitely getting way more root drops solo than in a group. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 03:44, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Or we just had the 'code' wrong. Also, 10 drops for 1 person is less p.p. than 56 for 8. Still more Root drops, though. --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:39, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::I have no idea if I am just really lucky, I doubt that considering my lockpick to break ratio, but I get way more roots solo. Is there a chance that things like this are exempt from loot scaling? I am not trying to say anyone is wrong or right, just asking because I haven't ever bothered to look into it before and I am kind of interested. I did a few tests, and when I say a few I did 8 runs with other people. That hardly counts as anything significant, and should be taken as worthless, but it seemed the teams I was in got about 7 roots per group. This usually ended with each person getting less than 1 root per run. Here is the but though, it was faster. So without timing my runs, and I don't intend to, I can't say for sure if one way was faster. Also I decided to upload a few images just incase people thought I was bsing about getting several drops in a solo run. I will put in a screen shot. It is of a run where I got 14 roots in one run. The screenshot only shows 6 or 7. Still it is a good example of what I mean by how fast they were dropping in solo runs. By the way the image is large I didnt bother shrinking it that much. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 12:01, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Highest I got was... 3.... and that happend once (same Route) o_O -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 12:25, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Were you alone or with a group? As I said it could be that Im just really lucky. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 02:38, 17 May 2009 (UTC) You can easily solo all of the Mandragor with this, and in fact every monster in the area as long as they don't have a monk with them. I scored about 10 in one run, probably could have gotten even more but I stopped at 15. Entropy ( ) 21:26, 17 May 2009 (UTC)